


A Beautiful Night

by michinnyun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, DameRey, F/M, Fluff, JediPilot, Love Confessions, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Yearning, but not in the traditional sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michinnyun/pseuds/michinnyun
Summary: Poe and Rey are coworkers. Just coworkers. That's why a weekend camping trip will be easy-breezy, not weird at all. Right?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> @meowthist on tumblr

The slamming of the truck's door reverberated through the woods. Critters of all kinds would have the honor of bearing witness to a weekend of repression; Rey Kenobi trapped in the forest with the devastatingly handsome (and entirely too nice) Poe Dameron.

As a wilderness product company, ResistanceTactical LLC was focused on servicing their customers with the best, most hardily tested equipment, which was why Rey was being forced to spend what was left of the day and most of the next alone with Poe, testing new products with her frustratingly attractive coworker. 

Seriously, how could someone look so good setting up a tent? It was just plain unfair. 

When Rey had applied for this job, it had emerged from a love for the outdoors, sure, but never had she expected she'd be saddled in for a weekend in the wilderness with the soft-spoken but strong-willed man she'd crushed on around the office.

"Care to give me a hand?" Poe grunted, snapping Rey out of her distraction. 

"Oh! Oh my goodness, of course," she babbled, embarrassed to have been caught dawdling. Poe smiled at her shy demeanor, trying to focus on not being killed by a bunch of cloth and sticks.

The tent was set up in record time with Rey's help, Poe visibly impressed as she bashfully patted invisible dirt from her thighs. "Wow," he whistled. "I think you're more cut out for this sort of thing than I am." 

"Please," Rey blushed. "We're in this together. Besides, you wouldn't have a job if Leia didn't think you had a passion for it." Poe shrugged. The sun was going down, and the chill of autumn was already making Rey shiver. She got to work setting up their campfire as Poe inspected the tent, finding it, of course, in perfect condition.

Meandering around, Poe found an excellent log for them to sit on and dragged it over, watching with fascination as a fire roared to life under Rey's expert hands. "You do this a lot?" He asked softly. Rey shrugged as she sat next to him. "Surviving is just about the only thing I've ever been good at. Might as well monetize it." She stared into the blaze, distracted again. "Hm. You're doing a good job at it, if word around the office is to be believed," Poe said, nudging her with his shoulder. 

Rey smiled at him, happy to find conversation flowed easily with Poe. Talking to people was such a burden sometimes, it was nice that Poe was as easy to talk to as he seemed, and it made her think that maybe this trip wouldn't be so unbearable after all.

Rey took a swig of water from the canteen and shuddered when Poe's fingers brushed hers as she passed it to him. As he drank, she risked a question. "What are you interested in outside of work?" She hoped it wasn't too obvious how badly she wanted to get to know him. Rey didn't ask people questions; she generally kept to herself as a rule. Something was different about Poe. Not just his good looks, but the way he stood up for the little people. She'd noticed it about him. It's what made her like him more.

Poe looked over at her as if he could hear her churning thoughts. "You're gonna laugh at me." Another smile tugged at the corner of his lips, the fire illuminating his face, now, with the disappearance of the sun. Rey touched his shoulder, mockingly serious. "I could never." She pretended she didn't see a shiver ripple through him at her touch as they giggled together.

"Okay, okay," he said, resting his chin on his hand. "I love assembling model airplanes." Despite the light mood of the conversation, he seemed a little embarrassed as a blush dusted his cheeks. Rey's smile spread wider at his timidity.

It slipped out. "That's adorable." Rey resisted the urge to clap her hand over her mouth. Poe's eyes widened while he chuckled nervously. "I'm glad you think so. Most women find hobbies like mine childish." 

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think it's childish. If you like doing it, then there's nothing wrong with it." 

Poe hummed appreciatively before looking over at Rey. "Are you okay? You look cold." He scooted closer.

Rey sat, paralyzed as Poe wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. He did, admittedly, warm her better than the fire, and not just from body warmth. Heat crawled up her neck from his proximity, fingers itching to wind around his waist and pull him closer.

Deciding to trust her instincts, since they had led her this far, she did. She heard a rumble from somewhere in Poe's chest as he murmured, "Whoever thought we should go on this trip together deserves to become CEO." Rey giggled as she looked at him, fondness etched into his features. "I agree." She deliberated her next words carefully. "To be honest, I've got a bit of a crush on you." Poe shifted, and she wondered if she'd read the situation wrong.

"That's so strange, because I have a bit of a crush on you, too," Poe admitted. If the sun could be contained in a smile, it shined bright on Rey's face. She looked up at the sky and whispered, "That's good. That's really good."

Poe's arms around her felt like the most natural thing in the galaxy. She snuggled closer and breathed in the crisp air, clean with the crunch of dead things. It was a perfect night, cloudless, an endless expanse of stars spread above her and Poe. She stared up at a single solitary dot and wondered at its origins. If there was life orbiting its fiery expanse, someone out there staring back at her, feeling how she did. 

She didn't think there was anyone in the universe who could feel the way she did as Poe held her closer, the promise of love and security in his embrace. 

"It's a beautiful night," Poe said. 

"Yeah," Rey smiled. "It really is."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lonely and the first week of classes is already killing me so I wrote this to give myself a break between chapters writing Beautiful. Imagine being held by Poe Dameron? Unrealistic. Blocked.


End file.
